


Le silence est d'or

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconscious Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath





	Le silence est d'or

他们睡醒后其他的高地兵早已离开，艾利克斯，汤米和吉布森搁浅在敦刻尔克以东七英里的海滩。  
海岸对哨兵来说从来不是什么好地方，浓烈的气味，太过明亮的阳光和弄得到处都是的沙子。更别提他们身上裹着干裂的海泥，盐和沙子在牙齿间咯咯作响。艾利克斯能清晰地感受到尖利的海风裹挟着粗糙的颗粒刮过他过分敏感的皮肤，然后停在上面，在他的手掌下变得更细小，更难对付。  
经过训练的哨兵就不会在乎这些了，他们已经学会怎么集中注意在那些关键的地方。但艾利克斯进塔满打满算只有一年，他们给他做了些测试，进行了些基础训练，没了。战争刚开始，他就直接被分进了高地兵团。  
普通人总觉得哨兵合该被当成武器——他们强壮，感官灵敏，还暴躁好斗——这些都是好士兵的特质，但从来没有人问过他们想不想战斗。  
他曾经想，曾经想通过战斗保家卫国，通过打烂德国鬼子的头证明自己。或许现在仍然是，但艾利克斯已经太累了，他需要休息，需要温水澡和面包。他们向导的意外死亡在他的脑子里留下了一片灰色的阴影区域，曾经他把这块区域留给安抚和鼓励，任何从链接那头传过来的理解性情感，留给向导素，留给欢呼，现在那里的链接像断线头一样摇摇摆摆。  
他想起中士曾经许诺他们更多的向导，甚至私人链接向导。考虑到向导多么稀缺，这几乎是不可能的，但艾利克斯可是A级哨兵，他踌躇满志，认定自己会成就一番功业。  
什么都不会有了，他钝钝地想。在那个男人投海时看了一眼他的军服，普通兵。所以也不会有向导素。他们三个坐在那里，看着他被海洋吞吃，直到汤米把艾利克斯唤醒。  
“嘿，嘿！”他一只手放在吉布森脸颊上，另一只手胡乱拍着艾利克斯，他转过头后只能看到汤米的后脑勺。“有向导素没有！”  
吉布森显然是要么进入了结合热，要么被过度刺激，躺在沙滩上，紧闭着眼睛，身体僵直颤抖。他听见沙子在那个C级哨兵的身体底下发出簌簌声，“见鬼的孬种，”他想，“A级还在这里挺着呢。”“没有。”他说。  
“老天，”汤米看起来快恐慌发作了，他的手擦过吉布森汗湿的额头，“他在拒绝我……”  
艾利克斯花了一会才明白过来他的意思，毕竟，汤米毫无疑问穿着普通陆军军服，而逃避塔对他来说是无法可想的。显然这男孩想方设法躲了过去，却还是出现在这战场上。他摸索着汤米的精神触须，一无所获，但显然他向吉布森探出了精神触须。  
汤米这时才反应过来自己暴露了什么，“我不是……”他短暂地转向艾利克斯，结结巴巴地解释，“我是在法国……”  
但仍然没去注册，说真的，艾利克斯没法责备他。他们都清楚塔控制下的哨兵向导意味着什么，不过这不意味着艾利克斯不会拿这件事当把柄。汤米长得并不坏，有点瘦巴巴的，但嘴唇很美，和略微歪斜的门齿以及利落的下巴线条形成一种整体的脆弱美感。当他说并不坏，艾利克斯的意思就已经相当明显了。他好像第一次见到汤米一样打量着他挺直的鼻梁，睫毛投下的阴影和漂亮的手指。想想看，一个还没人知道的向导，汤米可以是艾利克斯的向导。  
光想着向导素的味道——不是化学合成的冒牌货，而是实打实的，带着温度的向导素——他已经……他不知道怎么形容这种感受，好像他的身体在发痒，但那瘙痒来自身体的内部，来自骨头和肌肉，来自骨髓。汤米在他变换坐姿隐藏自己的渴望时吻了吉布森。  
或许他不该把这种行为称之为，“吻”——嘴唇贴着嘴唇，舌头缠着舌头，准确来说，这更像是人工呼吸，出于拯救另一个性命的目的，高效率，无私人情感的急救。但一种更阴暗，更酸涩的情感慢慢爬上艾利克斯的后背。“你没必要这样做，伙计。”他故作轻松地说，“强制令只对塔管制下向导有效，你不是。”他的手状似无意地搭上汤米的肩膀，那之下是羊毛，是海盐，是沙粒，是某些粗糙的东西之下突出的肩胛骨。  
他瞪着艾利克斯，嘴唇湿润，眼睛在太阳底下眯着，好像他听不懂英语。“他刚刚救了我们。”汤米耐心地解释，好像他是个三岁孩子，需要妈妈告诉他“知恩图报”。  
吉布森看起来好些了，他不再颤抖，但仍然脸色苍白。什么人会拒绝向导的精神安抚？他有些隐隐约约的怀疑，但现在说出来只会让自己难堪。“我可以为了这个吻杀人，你这杂种。”他想。  
“这种程度的向导素不够，而耽误的每一秒都可能让他崩溃。”他捏着吉布森的脸颊，装模作样地观察了一番。“得用其他的方法。”他指的是口交和性交，显然汤米也不是真的对哨兵向导的事一无所知。他如艾利克斯所料那样，浑身僵硬起来。  
“可是，”他还半跨在失去意识的哨兵身上，看起来为难极了，“我不确定……我不能就直接……”他翻了翻吉布森的眼皮，“他没有意识，艾利克斯。”  
而他语带讥讽，“我相信吉布森不会在意这点冒犯，如果他能醒过来的话。”  
艾利克斯的本意是让汤米放弃，谁会想吸陌生男人的老二呢。但汤米显然要么是个圣人，要么是个见鬼的白痴，他小声嘟囔着脏话，手指颤抖地去解吉布森的皮带了。等到他终于和安静窝在深色毛发里的性器面对面，汤米求救的眼光扫过艾利克斯，好像想求他发发慈悲，转开目光，或者开口告诉他，停下，你不需要做这个。  
“我可以留在这帮忙，你知道，如果他想要强制链接的话。”他的声音粗砺，艾利克斯清了清喉咙，而汤米已经试探性地把吉布森含进嘴里。  
“菜鸟，”他几乎怜爱地想，“你该先用手把他弄硬。”他们自己的向导从没做过这个，军队有配给向导素，而且她的精神抚慰能力足够，何况他们没人有胆子冒犯女士。这不代表这种事没发生在其他队伍里，如果情况特别坏，那安抚哨兵，用无论什么方法，都是向导的责任。他见过太多了，哈，战争，所有人都是婊子。如果他提前链接汤米，那对两个人都好。  
另一边，吉布森在汤米嘴里逐渐硬起来。男孩因为呛咳脸颊通红，嘴唇被迫后退，吐出一截阴茎。他真是有张适合裹着老二的嘴，那两片精致的嘴唇无师自通地紧紧圈在性器上，不知道该把带着前液味道的口水吞下去还是吐出来，相反，它们从他的嘴唇边缘流出来，在湿漉漉的阴茎上拉出银丝。  
“你要动动舌头和你的头，你知道的，吸它。”艾利克斯说，汤米避开他的视线，低垂着眼睛缓慢地前后移动起头部。他晃动的黑发掉下金色的沙子，露出粉色的，被晒伤的耳朵。  
当然，他仍然嫉妒，但同时在欲望的火焰中燃烧，汤米的笨拙让他一半想要大声嘲笑，另一半却想就着这场景揉弄自己胀痛的阴茎。艾利克斯注意到了他清晰混乱的呼吸声，颤抖的睫毛和塌陷的腰部。哈，他想，还忘了这回事。  
向导对哨兵来说是移动的毒品，哨兵对向导也并不是毫无影响。通常他们为这种情况给向导配给了中和剂，根据哨兵和向导级别对应不同剂量，汤米可没这种东西。  
如果“吉布森”真是个无害的c级哨兵，这种程度的体液交换早已足够，但现在他仍然没有脱离感官过载的状况。艾利克斯回想起他可疑的沉默，他不合身的军装。德国人，他想，德国间谍。  
这个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙开始发出几不可闻的呻吟，眼睑抽动，“吉布森”无意识地把阴茎送进汤米的口中。男孩把阴茎吐出来时发出了一声色情到让他难以忍受的水声，他把脸扭到一边去，吐掉嘴里的精液，压抑着咳嗽，脊背颤抖。艾利克斯拍了拍他的后背，说了自己的想法。  
“疯了……”他又咳了几声，强压着完成了自己的句子，“你疯了！”汤米又转过去查看起“吉布森”的状况，他的嘴角有一点精液闪着光，让艾利克斯气得发疯，又想……又想……“德国人怎么可能派不说话的人来当间谍。”  
“那你怎么解释，这些。”他的手向着仍然意识不清的人一挥。“我不能，”汤米终于发现了自己嘴角的精液，它转到他的拇指上，然后被满不在乎地擦到裤子上，留下一块深色的污渍。“让他自己解释。”  
———————————————————  
汤米在不应期一直吻着他的嘴，现在他甚至都不再假装他没在享受这些，发出细小的呻吟和低沉的哼声，一只手仍然抓着吉布森的性器。他的裤子解开，只褪到腿弯，被宽大的外套遮住。艾利克斯的手指就从那个下摆探进去，他的手指沾满军方润滑剂，滑溜溜地顺着汤米热烘烘地大腿向上，分开他的臀瓣。他的手指在臀缝里滑来滑去，直到找到入口，然后突破了那圈褶皱肌肉的阻力。  
艾利克斯在这之前都感到一种不真实感，好像在做一场太过写实的春梦。这一切都不符合他在成为哨兵前所接受的道德观念，但是话说回来，参军前他们也告诉你杀人是最糟糕的罪过。  
在他的手指探入汤米的身体后，所有的想法都蒸发了。向导素，甜美的，温热的化学物质，顺着他的手指，穿过他的皮肤，在他身体内融化，就像他手指上的软膏在汤米身体里融化。男孩的身体热得像是着了火，同时又紧又小，他瘦巴巴的大腿和屁股在让艾利克斯意乱情迷的同时也充满恐惧——强壮的，毁灭性的哨兵却要依存于向导，汤米这样，脚踝细瘦，腕骨脆弱的向导。  
他测试般地抽动起手指，加入另一根，但汤米只是仰起了头，屁股迎上他的手指。他想把他舔开，在汤米嘴里含着他的老二时，他也会为艾利克斯的向导素扭动。  
“你确定要这么做吗，伙计？”他问，自己也喘着粗气。汤米的鼻尖上出了汗，他的嘴唇因为接吻肿起，“时间早晚而已，”他说，很清楚艾利克斯会揭穿他的秘密。“迟早他们也会给我配种，至少现在我还有的选。”  
“但是你有可能被意外链接。”他加入了第三根手指头，戳弄到了汤米的前列腺，引发了一声长长的呻吟，好像艾利克斯弄疼了他，低沉的声音让他喉咙发紧。“意外链接？”他上气不接下气地问。“插入就是会有链接可能的，而且是永久链接。你得考虑清楚，这个人甚至可能是德国人。”他的心里有了另一个主意。“我有个想法……”  
汤米已经撅着屁股，离开他的手指，他的手在大衣底下忙活了一阵，然后整张脸皱了起来，看不出来是因为一根阴茎已经在他屁股里，还是因为精神融合。他的嘴唇哆嗦着抿在一起，然后停在了那里，看样子仍然在探索吉布森的触须。而艾利克斯把手指涂上更多润滑，趁着他摸索吉布森躲躲闪闪的精神体时，再次插入了汤米的身体。  
这次太艰难了，他的肛口被阴茎撑开，边缘变得平滑。在艾利克斯艰难地挤进去后，吉布森的阴茎贴着他的手指突突跳动。有一个瞬间，他担心自己会撑坏汤米，那男孩现在半张着眼睛倒在吉布森身上。但他们发给他这东西时简单介绍过，里面加了肌肉松弛剂和止痛成分，“如果你愿意，可以塞个拳头进去”，他记得那个医疗兵满不在乎地说，周围的士兵都发出下流的笑声。这么想着，他加入了第二根手指。  
吉布森正在恢复，他能看出来，也意味着他们链接的危险越来越大。艾利克斯的手指把汤米填得满满的，他又湿又热地裹着他的手指。他慢吞吞地换上自己的阴茎，头部是最困难的，他在那圈肌肉外打了几次滑才插了进去，和吉布森几乎紧紧贴在一起。  
他并不是处男，但这经历是无法形容的。他能感觉到汤米的内壁被撑成他性器的形状，几乎瞬间，向导素就冲上了他的脑袋，一瞬间他的眼前都是白色，在他能控制自己前抽插了起来。  
他们两个几乎同时恢复了意识。“什么？”汤米迷迷糊糊地问，带着哭腔。“防止你们意外链接。”他控制不住地晃动了下。“我也不想和你链接，见鬼的……”艾利克斯还是听出了那个“更不想和你链接的意思”。他还想继续抱怨，但吉布森抓住了他的大腿，然后是屁股，贴着艾利克斯的胯骨，开始操汤米。  
他看着汤米的眼睛，和艾利克斯过了一会才找到合适的节奏。汤米几乎是哭喊起来，但他的性器仍然勃起着，随着他们的动作在腹部晃动。吉布森把它抓在手里，有节奏地撸动。汤米什么也说不出来，两根老二前后摩擦着他的前列腺，眼泪流过他的下巴。他的脑袋向后靠上艾利克斯的颈窝，那些毛茸茸的头发摩擦着他敏感的脖子，他几乎忍无可忍地将手臂环过汤米的脖子，掐着他的下巴。我吻到你的嘴了。一句不合时宜的话晃过他的脑袋，立刻被融合的快感冲散。  
此时的汤米是……温顺的，但立刻推翻了这想法，他是包容的。他能感觉到汤米的精神触须颤巍巍地搭上他的，像是接触的电线，产生火花。于是艾利克斯得意忘形起来，他的手掌，按上汤米缺乏脂肪的腹部，滑过他的胃部。他继续向下，然后向下按着那块皮肉。“老天，我几乎都能摸到你肚子里的老二。”他几乎敬畏地说。但汤米扭动起来，挣脱他的吻，回到吉布森怀里。  
或许他们就是那时候链接的，他在渔船上想。汤米刚刚跟全船人宣布自己是向导，且和那个法国人永久链接了。“根据法律，我有权保护伴侣。”他挡在吉布森前头。没准就是在那时候，在他颤抖着绞紧的时候，他们两个操开他因为高潮痉挛的肠道。  
我怎么会没发现呢，他想，我曾经那么近。  
————————END——————————————


End file.
